


Our last sacrifice

by darlingschip, Wildlungs



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy, harry is shit at feelings, just read this, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingschip/pseuds/darlingschip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlungs/pseuds/Wildlungs
Summary: It is five years later, Harry is in love with his job but not with his life. He spends too much time in crime files, investigating criminals and in bars having sex with questionable individuals. He lands a case involving the death of a classmate and led him to someone that he has not spoken to in five years, Draco Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It is the writers. This is our first story, so please be nice to us. Constructive criticism is welcomed and as well as love. Please, don't be an asshole. These characters and the world is of course created by the ever wonderful author J.K Rowling. No credits to us for the Harry Potter world. Please don't copy this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Harry stared at the murder victim’s hand. Thin, long fingers, bones showing, and a simple silver band on her left ring finger. Almost as an afterthought, an emerald was perched on the ring. Harry took off the ring and bagged it as evidence, perhaps it was cursed or poison lay within its depths. Harry usually mixed both muggle and wizarding techniques when solving homicides, as wizards would often kill with untraceable potions and spells, while the most basic evidence, like blood or marks, would be ignored.

Harry preferred to work alone, but due to new ministry regulations, Aurors are now mandated to be with a partner which irritated him to no ends. ‘I’m finished with the evidence. Backtrack on my field notes.” Harry said, walking away. One would think that after dying for the wizarding world, karma would treat him better, but his new partner was Cho Chang. He held no ill will towards her, but ever since Ron became an Unspeakable, he kept getting rookies as partners. He was not even sure if Cho knew what field notes were and how to use them to write an incident report.

He continued walking until he was in a semi-dark alley and lit his cigarette. ‘Harry? Can I join your team tonight?’ Cho asked tentatively. Harry winced, it was a long enough day to deal with this shit, and yet, Cho wants to drink with him, Ron and Hermione. It wasn’t a night he was looking forward to, in particular.

Because tonight, Hermione would drag Malfoy to their weekly gatherings at La Morte, and Harry hadn’t seen him in five years. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t curious though, 

Hermione had become fast friends with Malfoy, apparently wanting intellectual discussions that Ron and Harry were wary of in the beginning. But then after meeting Malfoy for the first time in five years, Ron had decided that Malfoy had changed. He was less pointy. Nonchalant towards Muggles. Worked in a jewelry store, no, he was the owner. Harry was shocked, appalled, knowing that even Ron liked Malfoy. Ron, his ally. His partner in crime now sided with Malfoy, leaving Harry in the dust. 

‘Harry? Can I?’ ‘No, Cho. We’re meeting someone special tonight,’ Cho looked up at the bitterness in his voice, ‘So maybe next time.’ He puffed out smoke.

Harry might even just call off meeting Ron and Hermione, and go to a club filled with gyrating bodies. He deserved to let out some steam, pound into nobody of importance for a night. Or maybe the other way around. The newspapers would have a field day again, his passionate makeouts with various male strangers had made the headlines at least three days a week. 

But sure. Maybe Malfoy had changed. Harry would just see it for himself.  
-

Harry put on a tight white shirt, so worn that his nipple piercings poked out, his muscles from being an Auror clearly shown and highlighted, shoulders broad, muscled arms budging. Tight black pants that clung, accentuating his backside, his long legs. 

Arriving at the pub, Hermione bustled up to him. ‘Harry, I really hope you’ll make an effort to be civil towards Draco. He really has changed for the better. We even talked about the difference in molecular structure in Transfiguration the other day, and he provided lots of points to the discussion.’ 

‘So you like Malfoy because of your debates? What does Ron think about this?’ 

‘Ron actually likes Draco, which I’ve told you about before. And Draco’s so much more than debates, he has a nice sense of humor.’

Harry scowled, feeling indignation rise up in him. A nice sense of humor? Like he and Ron didn’t have any to start with. And-

Ron waved at them, ‘Harry! The blond bugger is somewhere here! Come on, Mione, let’s go see if we see him breathing.’

Harry frowned, it still felt like he was alone in this war against Malfoy, but Ron still did tease Malfoy despite it now being in a friendly manner. He dragged himself towards the grinning faces.  
Then he met Malfoy. Malfoy, who looked like someone from a tabloid magazine. Hair gleaming, and still with lots of hair (How did he still have so much hair? Didn’t he gel his hair back at Hogwarts? Surely he should be bald right now, Harry thought), and wearing a navy blue blazer and tailored pants. A grandpa outfit, yet he didn’t look old. He looked like someone that Harry could jerk off to. Will jerk off to, a voice in his head chimed. 

‘You look good, Weasley. I’m not saying this because I wanted to get into your pants, don’t worry, gingers don’t do it for me. And Granger! Your scarf looks marvellous, is that silk? Beautiful, you’re learning from me.’ Malfoy touched the scarf briefly, while Ron slapped Malloy’s hand jokingly off and Hermione blushed, a shy smile on her face. Did Malfoy charm everyone? They must be fooled.

Harry was positive that Malfoy had spotted him with a quick glance, but ignored him. He fumed inwardly. Just because Malfoy’s attractive doesn’t mean that he could disregard Harry. Harry had been told that he cleaned up well, and Auror training had built up his body.

But sure. If Malfoy wanted to ignore him, so be it. He wouldn’t break the comfortable silence, now turning a bit uncomfortable, tension filling the air. Hermione gave him a “you better fucking behave or else” look, Ron awkwardly looked from Malfoy to him, but Malfoy looked unaffected. 

Harry cleared his throat. ‘I’ve heard that you’re the owner of a jewelry store? What was the name of it, by the way?’

Malfoy regarded him with a stony stare. ‘Silver Snake, Potter.’

A part of Harry wanted to continue poking at Malfoy with questions, but a larger part just wanted to ignore him and drink himself into oblivion. He quickly stood up and stumbled his way to the bar. ‘Give me the strongest shit you have.’ The bartender gave him a look of recognition, but thankfully didn’t say anything, and handed him a tall glass of clear liquid. Downing it all in one go, he felt considerably better. Everything is fine. Your case is not going to shit. 

Someone tapped his shoulder lightly. ‘Hermione, I’m sorry, okay? I just couldn’t make small talk with him, I’m just so stressed and his attractiveness isn’t helping!’ He heard a snicker. Turning sharply, ready to fight, he relaxed slightly to see Malfoy. Malfoy, with an annoying smirk on his face, who’ve heard what he just said. He groaned, and exhaled loudly. ‘Malfoy. What do you want? Why are you here? Your best friends are over there.’ 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh, I didn’t realize that you were jealous.’

Harry felt his ears go hot and scowled, ‘I’m not jealous! What do you want?’

Malfoy looked at him contemplatively. ‘That scowl would look nice on Weasley. As I was saying, Potter, would you like to go to a party?’

‘A party? Now?’

‘One of my parties, idiot. Tomorrow night. Don’t be late. Dress casually.’ Malfoy smoothed his blazer and Harry watched as Malfoy sat down and started a conversation with Ron, hands flailing to emphasize his points. As if sensing Harry’s gaze, Malfoy smirked.

Harry huffed and proceeded to drink alone in the shadowy confines of the bar. Why had Malfoy won over everyone’s hearts? Was he up to something? Hermione told him that she and Ron found Silver Snake accidentally, as they were trying to find the perfect ring for their wedding. Malfoy was professional. Reliable. Witty. They didn’t forgive Malfoy for what he did in the past yet, but they did on the fourth occasion of ring-buying. Malfoy even apologized - not that Harry could imagine it. Maybe Malfoy used a curse to know one’s thoughts, and successfully infiltrated Ron and Hermione’s defenses. 

He felt Hermione’s glare rather than saw it. Sighing, he made his way to the booth, and said, ‘Malfoy, what have you been up to recently?’ 

Malfoy’s eyes lit up. ‘I’ve been dealing with some interesting inventions that can help St. Mungo. What about you, did anything unusual happen today?’

Harry actually wondered what Malfoy was inventing but of course, that’s bait to Slytherins who are notorious for loving to know something that nobody else knows.

‘A few simple cases and an open investigation case that I am not allowed to speak about.’ He smirked because Malfoy isn’t special.

‘Enough with the dick measuring. Let’s talk about something else besides work. I’ll win anytime.’ Ron interrupted, pushing Harry further to the window. Hermione did the same but more politely to Malfoy. Hermione gave a pointed look to Harry and Malfoy, stating she agreed with her fiancé and would not accept any buffoonery.

Harry grinned at Malfoy, finding some sudden camaraderie with him. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading again. We are not sure if there will be any set schedule for updates. Please do leave comments and kudos. We appreciate the kudos that we do have. Let us know if there is anything you liked or disliked.

Another day on the case and another lukewarm coffee from the local bakery. The woman murdered was identified to be none other than Daphne Greengrass. A lot of brutalities was seen on the victim's body which made it difficult to identify the victim seeing as there were many deep ligature marks from an unknown source. And the way she died was it heavily suggests that it is a curse, so there were several signs that she struggled while she was being killed which led the Aurors to believe that the perpetrator had not incapacitated the victim. This had shown a level of either confidence of ability or that this was done without prior planning. Interestingly, the curse seemed to be unheard of, and after some research by Cho, the curse was from a book called Maledictus a Serpentibus Perierunt. Serpentibus Perierunt meant the house of snakes, and Harry was certain that the book was detailed with secret Slytherin curses. 

So it had to be a Slytherin that murdered Daphne. The Slytherin House is known to keep a lock and key to their curses though, as a House they have taken an unbreakable vow and Harry did not want to know how she got her hands on the book even if it was for solely 24 hours.

 

The violence done on the victim suggests that it was a targeted crime and the victim was known to the murderer, in a close relationship, even. However, that is not very helpful in terms of getting a warrant because Daphne was a well-known socialite in various circles in the United Kingdom, Spain, Italy, and France.

Harry and Cho had a suspect that had both motive and means - Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin. If Daphne died, she'd get the full inheritance. To make it more suspicious, Astoria was last seen in a party arguing with Daphne. The motives seem to be due to greed and money which tended to create a lot of crime files for Harry.

____

However, Cho said it was time to retire and Harry decided to do something else. Finding an outfit for Malfoy's party, for instance. Harry normally didn't care for such things, because he knew he looked good, but he was trying to leave an impression. 

Hermione and Ron were in his apartment to help because although Harry was a brilliant Auror, he thought that jeans were formal wear if they had no wrinkles. Right this instant, Ron was munching on some cookies that were at the back of Harry's shelf that was only for him and Teddy. Hermione was rummaging through Harry's wardrobe and stopped suddenly. 'You do know that Draco's parties have a risque undertone to them, right?’

A what? ‘So there will be strippers?’ Harry asked innocently.

Hermione looked at him knowingly. 'Ah, I see.’

Harry just stared at Hermione. 'What?’

Hermione tsked. 'You like Draco and you don't want any strippers near him. He does like you though. He told us that he was looking forward to meeting you. Ron laughed at that.’

‘Looking forward to meeting me? Why?’

Ron spoke up, an eerie grin on his face. ‘The bugger doesn't like having things unresolved.’

Harry shook his head slowly, falling onto the bed and the pile of clothes. 'You two have been a great help. I know less than I did before.’ 

Hermione just glanced up and gave Harry a dark green sweater. 'How you have this in your closet is unbeknownst to me. This has Draco written on it.’

Ron sniggered, ‘They’re meant to be.’  
Harry scowled.  
-

The party was in full swing filled with many wizards and witches unknown to Harry but quite a few of familiar faces. The apartment was lavishly decorated, with a magical champagne fountain, flowing lantern lights being the only light available and flowers surrounding the walls.

‘Of course, he goes with orchids. Orchids are so stiff. No natural ambiance at all.’ Hermione grumbled under her breath. 

Malfoy was such a wanker in terms of taste. Good to know that he still remained posh. Harry sighed, feeling out of place despite his outfit. 'It is Malfoy, after all.’ 

Ron waved at them from afar, talking to Parkinson, most likely about Malfoy.

‘Ron, you’re an idiot.’ Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the bar. 

Malfoy sauntered over to Harry. He felt a jolt of shock. 'Hello, Potter. What do you think of this?’ Malfoy gestured grandly.

‘Well, it is fucking splendid.’ Harry remarked sarcastically, looking over at the bar where Hermione had four shots in her hands. It seemed like it was going to be an interesting night because when Hermione Granger says it was party time, that tended to be the last thing you remember of the night.

‘Boys, it’s party time!’ Hermione yells behind Malfoy which clearly startled the blond, as he swore quietly. Ron grinned proudly behind his lady, he loves when Hermione let go of her serious demeanor that she tended to have on work days.

The three wizards took a shot from the witch and looked at one another. 

‘To getting Hermione fucked up then fucked!’ Malfoy exclaimed making the other two wizards laugh while Hermione playfully hit him on the arm.

Harry felt himself relax and grinned at Malfoy, 'When are the strippers coming?’

Malfoy smirked, 'What, the scene right now isn't good enough for you?’

Harry looked Malfoy up and down. Grey blazer. Black pants. How did he look so good?

The noise around the four seemed to quiet down a little. Harry stared and stared.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione was holding back laughter. Malfoy poked a bony finger into Harry's ribs-

'Ow! What did you do that for?’ Harry rubbed his ribs, checking for injuries.

Malfoy looked at him strangely. 'I mean, my mirror tells me that I look beautiful every day, but you're not my mirror.’ 

Harry felt the tips of his ears heat and yelled, 'I didn't call you beautiful or anything! Shut up, Malfoy!’

Ron and Hermione were openly laughing, their laughter filling the suddenly silent apartment, and a shout ('Now kiss, assholes!’) from the streets below didn't make things less awkward.

‘I don’t need you to, I know you do. Regardless, Mr. Potter, we have much unfinished business because I heard that you are a scotch enthusiast as well. I tend to favor the Scottish Island region but I have a feeling you may tend to prefer the Highlands region.’ Malfoy put his arm over Harry’s shoulder and walked him to the bar. Harry raised an eyebrow because he expected an aristocrat like Malfoy to like single malt.

‘How do you know I like whisky, especially single malt?’

‘Potter, I am friends with your best friends. They do happen to talk about you quite frequently.’ Malfoy said while signaling the bartender to take their orders. Harry was ready to say his order when he sees Malfoy whispering into the bartender’s ear. Before Harry could say anything, the bartender walked away and Malfoy waved off any comments that Harry was going to say.

‘Do not bother with any protests, let me surprise you. I promise that I have good taste and will please your famously known snobbish taste.’

‘Snobbish? I simply prefer the good whisky, none of that mixed blended bullshit.’

‘That is one strong opinion, Potter.’ Malfoy chuckled. (Harry thought that it was a nice laugh, nice and deep, soothing, even. )

‘Potter, you there? You have a bit of a staring problem.’ Thankfully, the bartender had placed both of their whiskeys on the table which became Harry’s new focus instead of the burning feeling on his cheeks.

The taste of the whisky was wonderful. It had a delicate floral sweetness, with marzipan, dried fruits, and subtle traces of exotic spices. It was clear that it was an old whisky around thirty-seven years old and very expensive.

Harry contemplated the taste for a moment. ‘This...isn't half bad.’ It was good, actually, but it wasn't like he was going to tell Malfoy that.

Malfoy only looked at him, 'Really? You're a terrible liar.' He cleared his throat and continued, imitating Harry's voice. ‘Your tone just said Malfoy please give me more of this whisky or I will kill you.’   
Harry leaned slowly on to Malfoy while making sure to maintain eye contact. ‘Oh really? I didn’t say that. I did, however, think that your tone was like,’ imitating Malfoy’s voice here, ‘Potter please let me get your approval.’ 

Malfoy smirked. ‘You’re not wrong.’

He inched closer, letting Harry fully lean onto him. ‘I like you, Potter.’ Cold lips pressed onto Harry’s cheek, and a voice whispered into Harry’s ear: ‘Let’s go upstairs. You’re so stressed, let me give you a massage.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be here shortly ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) it might surprise you

Harry watched the blond stroll with confidence, carrying two glasses of scotch. He handed Harry one, 'Here, drink some of this. Lie down on the bed.’

Why does this sound more like a proposition? Harry half expected Malfoy telling him to spread his legs. Not like he didn't want that to happen. However, he did expect Malfoy to be more of subtle seducer and not this bold man with confidence. 

‘I know that the Daily Prophet does not paint the best picture of me, but I am a tart.’ Harry joked trying to lessen the tension. Malfoy stared at him almost appearing to be performing legilimency but Harry only felt a tightening in his trousers, not an intrusion in his mind. Malfoy walked towards the bed where Harry was sitting and smiled. 'You feel angry and frustrated. Let me make you feel good.’

Fine. Harry took off his shirt and laid face down the bed. 'Do your magic on me.’

Malfoy paused. A tense silence filled the room. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, and then he felt warm hands touching his shoulders tentatively, coating them with oil. Relaxing, he slumped on the bed and groaned. Malfoy's hands made him feel hot, his actions soft and practiced. He felt nice circular motions created by Malfoy’s thumbs digging deep into his tired and sore muscles. His breaths became deeper as Malfoy pressed harder, now moving to his lower back. He moaned this time, unable to control his reactions and quite frankly a tad too drunk to care. He felt Malfoy sit down on his lower back, the weight on his lower back created a loud cracking sound. The heat flushing quickly to his face created a ringing sound in his ears but he still heard the low chuckle that came from the blond above him. 

Malfoy leaned forward towards Harry’s ear. ‘Do my hands arouse you, Potter?’ He whispered into the dark-haired man’s ear. The ringing in Harry’s ear got a bit louder and he began to sweat. It was too obvious to deny it, but it would give power to Malfoy which was something he was not comfortable doing. Harry pushed up and rolled over to his back. The blond’s face was a mixture of shock and arousal. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s slender hips and repeated the question back to him. Malfoy grabbed him by his hair and he thought that Malfoy was going to kiss him, but all he did was stare into his eyes. It seemed that Malfoy was waiting for consent, so Harry simply closed his eyes and inched forward to brush their lips together. Malfoy was moving cautiously, Harry, however, was not in the mood for cautious. Harry deepened the kiss, swept his tongue over the blond’s lips to gain further entrance. Their tongue fought against each other, which was the first time that the blond straddling him showed any desire for control. Malfoy pressed his body against him and rolled his hips against the other which caused them both to groan in each other’s mouth. The kiss became messier, teeth clanking against each other and biting of the other’s lips as if taking turns, causing the other pain. As the blond’s hips moved faster, Harry dug his nails deeper into his hips which in turn caused the blond to grab the messy haired man’s hair even tighter, almost causing too much pain but just enough to be in the border of pain and pleasure. Malfoy broke the kiss that caused a low whimper to leave Harry which he was sure that the blond was going to make fun of but right now he could care less as the kisses on his neck were turning into gentle sucking of his skin.

‘Fuck!’ Harry groaned while he continued to unbutton the other man’s shirt. They continued rocking against each other. The shirt buttons were just far too many but Harry was not an idiot, Malfoy would not be pleased if his shirt were to be ripped. Malfoy gently placed his hand on Harry’s neck and pushed him down to the bed. 

Malfoy huffed a laugh and vanished their garments, and Harry tried not to gasp. That was hot - his cock was already throbbing because of that. Malfoy summoned some lube and smeared it thickly on their erections, his hand felt good on Harry. 

It was over in a matter of seconds. Both laid down and Malfoy turned to Harry with a smirk, ‘Feel better?’

Harry nodded numbly. That was the best handjob he had ever had. He shifted closer to Malfoy's sweaty body.

'Come on. Tell me about your case. Let some of the tension go.’ Malfoy played with the ends of Harry's hair, a leg over Harry's waist.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to confess. But what if Malfoy was involved? He was a Slytherin, after all.

Fuck it. Harry ended up spilling everything, alcohol going to his head. Malfoy made encouraging sounds until he mentioned Astoria, and stood up abruptly. 'Well, Potter, I have to tend to my guests. They've been neglected. I'll see you soon.’ 

Harry, too far gone in drowsiness, fell asleep on the bed, and snuggled closer to the warmth that Malfoy left.

-

He woke up to Malfoy bitching. ‘For Merlin's sake! Why does this have to be complicated? Perhaps I should obliviate both of us, that'll save me some trouble. He's a prick, as usual.’

‘You got laid, though. It was awesome too, judging by the noises last night.’ Was that Parkinson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) its 1/2 author, follow me @grangersluthor for updates and Kudos are always appreciated. Cliffhanger??? and don't worry, everything had consent.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry quickly sat up, their voices wafting through the air, but he had to lean forward to catch Malfoy’s next words. ‘He confided in me, Pansy. Now what do I do?’ 

‘That just means you two are on the verge of moving forward. What do you want with him?’ 

‘I....want to have something more.’

Parkinson barked a laugh, ‘It’s unlike you to be so unsure.’

He could hear Malfoy frown.’ ‘I don’t know if he wants that too.’

Fuck this. Harry debated whether he should apparate in front of Malfoy and kiss him in front of Pansy until he heard what she replied.

‘Oh, so are we forgetting about Astoria? I get it the golden boy would be a major step up but have some fucking loyalties, will you?’

‘ Of course, I would never do anything to hurt Tori. I care about her but it is my relationship.’

Parkinson huffled so loudly that Harry could hear her exhale. ‘Fine. Have it your way. Astoria is a way better match for you.’

'Pansy, I appreciate that you care, but kindly shut up. Tori and I have an on and off relationship, amd you should know!’

'Oh, I do know. Too bad Astoria's straight.’ Parkinson said wryly. 

The tension seemed to ease and Harry could hear Malfoy's soft laugh. ‘You’re a terrible drunk, Pansy. Trying to hit on my fuck buddy...will you hit on Potter too?’

Harry grimaced. Did he really have to stand there and hear Parkinson insult him? He Accioed some clothes and Apparated in front of them. 

'How was last night, Malfoy? Was I better than your strippers?’

'You might be if we set up an appointment next week ‘ Malfoy pushed him onto his lap and from the corner of his eye, Harry could see Parkinson scowl. Should he piss her off?

'Let's make it a weekly arrangement. I Owl you when I want a quick lay. Deal?’ 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 'Don't I get a say too? How about we Owl each other if we want to?’

Harry rolled his eyes and sat properly on Malfoy, and Malfoy absentmindedly ruffled his curls. 'Sure. It's not a big deal anyway. Why make it sound like one?’

There was a loud crackle between them. Awkward silence soon followed.

‘Listen, it was fun. I am going back home.’ Harry said, avoiding the piercing silver eyes that seem to continuously. Malfoy continued to stare at Harry waiting for his next move. Before Harry tried to say anything to break the silence, his phone began to loudly vibrate which was alerting him that he was required at work. 

‘Bye, Malfoy!’ Harry quickly stated before Apparting to his job. He almost didn’t hear Malfoy's sad and empty farewell.

\------=-------------------------------===--------------------------------------------------------------------

‘What the fuck?’

‘No need to be a cup of sunshine, Potter. We can do without your positivity.’ Chang glared as she shoved a thick folder of case notes and photographs taken by the MII (Magic Incident Investigations).

Harry stomped to his office which was more of an extended closet but it gave him the privacy from the eager pups which was what they call the new recruits. That is why he stayed with Chang because they both understand that it will either each other or a fucking pup. He would sooner watch Hagrid shower in slow motion than work with a pup.

Harry closed and locked the door behind him. He did not like being interrupted when he was looking through a case. 

Hermione was the only one with the key into his office, although he still does not know how she got it. He looked at his desk and it had a brown bag with a cartoon heart on it with Hermione’s initials. He chuckled lightly, even as a 22 year old man, his best friend still had to remind him to eat. 

‘Thank you, mia.' He texted Hermione. He is the only one that knows her childhood nickname given by her grandfather. She found it embarrassing but he thought it was precious and it helped that it did annoy her.

‘Eat a bag of dicks, arsehole.’ Something that not a lot of people know is that the golden girl of Hogwarts, the infamous brain of the trio swears like a sailor. He swears sometimes it felt like Ron seems like an innocent daisy in comparison to Hermione’s wide range in swears and raunchy jokes. 

He put his phone to the side and began to organize the pictures according to Chang’s numerical set up she always put on the left side of every picture. He hated working with Chang but he would be an idiot to ignore how well they worked together. They knew each other’s style so well that days can pass without talking but still being able to work together. 

As he grabbed the sandwich in the bag, he looked over the case notes.

Vic: D. Greengrass  
Found: Alley 121 of Diagon Alley  
TOD: Yet to be determined  
Method: Slytherin curse  
Suspects:  
A. Greengrass  
T. Nott  
P. Parkinson  
M. Goyle  
D. Malfoy

Hold up. Does this mean that Chang has something to link Malfoy to the murder? He quickly texted Chang to get over to his office. He needed to understand her reasoning behind Malfoy. Not that I’m defending him, just need to cover the bases. He reasoned with his conscious. He heard a knock at the door and lifted the door's locking charm and opened it with a simple wave of his wand.

‘I was summoned.’ Chang stated as she sat down in his ottoman. 

‘I was just wondering what were your basis on the suspects. Except the fact that they are all Slytherins. We can’t seem like we are targeting them, remember last time?’ Harry referred to the time where Slytherins had filed a lawsuit, since in one murder case, all three suspects were Slytherins. The Aurors won, but the Aurors had lost a huge sum of money as well.

Harry would never let that happen again. 

'Okay. Malfoy was a suspect because he didn't have an alibi. He was seen at the party, talking to Astoria. Nobody could prove that he was occupied during the murder. He had mysteriously disappeared, but we still know that he was at the party at that time, because nobody could prove that he wasn't. Since Astoria was a suspect too, we could also add another possibility: they were accomplices.’

Harry frowned. Surely there were other Slytherins that didn't have an alibi? Did it really have to he Malfoy?

Chang shook her head. ‘Until we get more evidence, Malfoy cannot be ruled out.’ Harry grimaced. Of course Malfoy had to be involved. Right when he trusted him enough to tell him about the case. 

Fine. Harry would try to get some information from Malfoy. He outsmarted him, he wouldn't do that again.


End file.
